


Hypothesis

by lostanny



Series: The Princess in White and the Blue Sky Complex [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Choices, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Insecurity, Post-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny
Summary: In which Naminé would end a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Naminé/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Princess in White and the Blue Sky Complex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832593
Kudos: 4





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I finished between another fic that I'm working for an event :) I hope you all like it, i have to spread my namisora agenda <3

Naminé had resigned herself about what would happen in that meeting.

She would be prepared and wouldn't cry when he eventually choose that girl all over again. It wouldn't be a surprise since she was always a replacement, a false someone, destined to disappear at the moment that it reached its goal. Returning to the vast sea, fading.

Although she knew it, a tiny part of her believed in the words that were said by him. 

Even though it was a lie, his words would make her see bluer in the white. In the white of nothingness, she would see a light that would make her want to continue to exist.

Naminé believed in Sora. The pain that would be accumulating deep inside her would subside in the future. 

However, where she belonged?

Where she belonged...? Naminé didn't know what to do with her own body. It wasn't even her own, was it?

Deep inside her, she knew a bitter truth that she would be scared to say aloud. 

And yet, Sora came back to her, contradicting her expectations. Maybe even her hopes. Because she always tended to appear so sure of herself, know all the answers that they would seek, when she would be dealing with anyone. When, in fact, she knew nothing. 

She was a sheltered princess, all her life imprisoned in a chain of hypothesis. She would try to predict, and she could guess right one time or another because she observed others by her sketchbook. But she was afraid to shape her future by her own hands. 

Although, she would do that without thinking if it could mean to protect someone. It wouldn't be difficult for her to do, different than before. 

She was stronger now, without a doubt. 

But she still broke into tears when he pulled her into a hug. He didn't understand why. She didn't share that fear with him, not yet. 

Naminé tried to subside those feelings, but it couldn't be avoided by will only. Sora messed her hair, clumsy. He was worried, she could feel by his touch. And that made her laugh a little through her tears. 

She felt safe like she would never be elsewhere. 

It wasn't like she wouldn't feel guilty anymore for what she did to him to feel this way. Because when Sora wouldn't remember some event, some memories that connected him and his friends, she would know that it was because she stole that from them, so he could remember her.

Sora said that it was his choice, so it wasn't her responsibility to bear. Still, when Sora brought her to meet Kairi, Naminé had to wonder. Kairi was happy to be with them, but Naminé also saw some sadness in her eyes. 

However, Naminé would continue to carry out the wish that he chose, even if it wasn't how things were supposed to be. 

If he meant that, she would do everything in her power. And would be happy with him, by his side. 

The warmth of his fingertips would be the path that she would choose to break the hypothesis that she imprisoned herself long ago, in a way to reach the new dawn. 


End file.
